The present disclosure relates to a door mirror to be provided on a vehicle such as an automobile.
Generally, a door of a vehicle is provided with a door mirror in order to check a rear side of the vehicle. It has been proposed in recent years to add various functions to the door mirror other than to check a rear side of the vehicle.
For example, Japanese Published Unexampled Patent Application No. 2006-114309 uses a turn signal lamp for indicating the traveling direction (steering direction) of a vehicle on a door mirror so as to strongly attract the attention of people around the vehicle together with a side turn signal lamp, which is provided separately at a front part, at a rear part or the like of the vehicle. In addition, Japanese Published Unexampled Patent Application No. 2004-175260 uses a foot lamp for lighting up a lower part that is installed in a door mirror so that the user can check a door unlocking by turning on the foot lamp at the time of a door unlocking operation using a remote operation key or the like, and can check an area around the user's feet while getting in and out of the vehicle under a low light condition by turning on the foot lamp in association with the opening and closing of a door; and the like.